The Wall: Russia is Crazy
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: El no quería que el día del juicio llegase justo en aquel instante. Por el resquicio podía ver como el fin de su querido muro,el que lo aislaba de todo mal. ¿No sabia el que el muro lo llevaba a una fantasia autodestructiva?-basado en juicio de The Wall-


Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras que veía por la ventana de mi clase y recordé la taza que le regale a mi madre(si...soy tan sosa que a mi madre le compre una taza de Pink Floyd y que le encanto y lo usa constantemente). Fue en casa escuchar la canción y decir:¡ahora versión rusa! Abajo pondré el link para que veáis la versión Pink. Dedicado a todo aquel que adore a Rusia!Advertencias: leve rusia x china (he intentado que fuera lo mas leve posible)

Quitando estos echos...

¡Que disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>The Wall<em>

_(Y la gente se preguntaba por que estaba loco)_

* * *

><p>El ruso favorito de esta serie, Iván Braginski, se encontraba rodeado de su querido y bien hecho muro. Aun que sabia que el día del juicio llegaría,quería que le dieran mas tiempo...quizás,hasta que fuera viejo...antes de morir...<p>

Detrás de las paredes del muro estaban los martillos,dispuestos a no dejar que el joven saliese corriendo. Iván fue acercándose un poco a lo que era el resquicio del muro que habían abierto para que el viera lo que pasaba. Pego su espalda al muro cuando vio que el resquicio se volvía mas grande, rompiendo el circulo que había creado,quedando expuesto a todo el mundo. Los martillos se habían ido y podía ver como los gusanos formaban el trono donde estaría el juez. A escena había salido el abogado.

-¿Es...Estados Unidos?-se pregunto a si mismo,extrañado...¿Que hacia el payaso aquel en su juicio? Entonces no le extrañaba que fuera justo en aquel instante su juicio. El juez dio un golpe con su martillo para pedir silencio

-¡Buenos días!Gusano,su señoría- empezó como cantando- La corona mostrará que el prisionero que ahora está parado ante ustedes fue atrapado con las manos en la masa mostrando sentimientos- la gente de la sala dio un grito de exclamación. Vio que los presentes eran las naciones- mostrando sentimientos de naturaleza casi humana...Esto no puede ser...¡Llamen al maestro de la escuela!

¿Que maestro de escuela?Si el solo tubo un profesor de la vida que era un cabrón...

-Siempre dije que el no terminaría bien-y era Mongolia el que estaba ahí...maldijo en su cabeza. Extrañamente también cantaba con muy mala voz como el estadounidense- En realidad,su señoría, si me hubieran dejado hacerlo a mi manera, podría haberlo desollado adecuadamente- exclamación de la gente- pero mis manos estaban atadas, los sentimientos y los artistas lo dejaron hacerse con la suya...déjenme martillar lo hoy

La gente volvió a exclamar. Escucho unos:¡esta loco!¡esta mal de la azotea!seguro que le quitaron un tornillo... El juez martilleo una vez mas y el abogado dejo salir al profesor para hacer pasar a una mujer...no,espera...era hombre,era China,quien ahora era su ex.

-Tú,pequeña mierda, está adentro ahora-¿como?¿El hablando así?¿en contra suya? Normal...pero si tendría que ser al revés...si fue el quien le puso los cuernos!ademas...también canturreaba- Espero que tiren bien lejos la llave. ¡Deberías haber hablado conmigo mas seguido de lo que hiciste!¡pero no! Tuviste que hacerlo a tu modo...¿Has destruido algún hogar últimamente?-aquello estaba cargado de odio. Por casi golpearlo,la gente exclamo- Solo cinco minutos, Gusano, su señoría, él y yo solos...

-¡Hermano*!-grito una mujer entrando atropelladamente en la sala. Era quien faltaba,quien mas que una hermana,había sido como una madre,sobreprotegiendolo- Ven conmigo,hermano*-intento abrazarlo, pero los martillos no la dejaron. Consiguió pasar y abrazó a su hermano en ademan de protegerlo, como siempre. También canturreaba- Déjenme tenerte entre mis brazos- Le separaron de el y se acercó al juez- Nunca quise que se metiera en ningún lío ¿Porqué tendría que él que dejarme alguna vez? Gusano,su señoría, déjenme llevarlo a casa

Pero la hicieron sentarse al lado de quien había sido el esposo de su hermano. Ante el silencio,se escuchaban de nuevo a los países decir que el estaba loco. Su señoría,el juez,se levanto, y vio que era General Invierno,con un rostro de enfadado. La gente se cayó enseguida y todos se quedaron mirándolo

-La evidencia ante la corte es incontrovertible- también canturreaba aun que fuera con su voz grave- No ahí necesidad de que el jurado se retire. En todos mis años de jurisprudencia, nunca había oído antes de alguien que merezca mas toda la severidad de la ley. La forma en que las hizo sufrir a su exquisito esposo y a su hermana* me llena con la urgencia de destrozar*-¿había escuchado bien? ¿ya no mas muro? ¿le expondrían ante la gente?- ya que, amigo mio, has revelado tu miedo mas profundo, te sentencio a ser expuesto ante tus iguales. ¡Tiren abajo el muro!

Y todos los presente gritaron con el juez:¡Tiren abajo el muro! Los martillos volvieron y se tubo que despegar de su querido muro,que empezaron a tirar ladrillo por ladrillo. Con cada caída,el pudo ver aquellos instantes dolorosos con los que había creado su preciado muro: la sobre protección de su hermana hasta que llego Mongolia y directamente,le había destruido la infancia de varias maneras, luego pensó que ya había logrado la paz pero en vez de aquello se topo con que su esposo lo había traicionado y se divorciaron. Intento suicidarse con las drogas después de encontrarse con su yo dictador,pero no lo había logrado.

-¡Mi muro!-grito al verlo derrumbado

-¿Como que tu muro?-pregunto una voz a su lado. Iván se miro las manos. Estaba todo sudoroso, vestido con uno de esos delantales de hospital. Miro a todos lados,y si,estaba en el hospital. A su lado, España,el único amigo que tenía. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el- Me tenías preocupado. Cuando te encontré pensé que habías muerto por sobredosis de drogas...no vuelvas a hacerlo,¿vale?

No sabía porque, empezó a llorar. Se abrazo al español y el le correspondió,intentando consolarlo.

Se hizo una muda promesa:no volver a construir el muro.

* * *

><p>Fin!^^<p>

A ver...todo el mundo conoce la canción the Wall de Pink Floyd, y en vez de hacer una parodia, he cogido el trozo chachi que era el juicio. Seguro que habéis visto los asteriscos...voy a explicarme: en el video cuyo link e puesto abajo,es la madre y la esposa quienes intervienen,ya que el porta tubo mujer,no hombre...y madre,no hermana(es mas,se da a conocer que era hijo único el Pink este),pero como que ahí cosas que hay que cambiar. El dialogo de cada personaje se recita en el video.

Espero que os haya gustado^^

Agur^^

PD:el video del juicio es este:http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=slODzPBcaHg


End file.
